Girasole
by Gia-XY
Summary: Semua hal ini sudah direncanakan Seijuurou, bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat menguasai tubuh tempatnya bersemayam sepenuhnya. Si Absolut dalam tubuh itu tahu, Akashi Seijuurou yang asli tidak akan sudi melakukan hal yang membuat Kurokonya sedih./ AR. Shounen-ai. #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #ONESHOT


**Girasole**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Semua hal ini sudah direncanakan Seijuurou, bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat menguasai tubuh tempatnya bersemayam sepenuhnya. Si Absolut dalam tubuh itu tahu, Akashi Seijuurou yang asli tidak akan sudi melakukan hal yang membuat Kurokonya sedih.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, shounen-ai, OOC, selipan istilah asing, mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 _ **For AkaKuro INA 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Give Away Event**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou sudah lupa kapan pertama kali ia mulai tertarik dengan sesosok manusia manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda berambut biru es dengan mata sedalam lautan dan berperawakan manis ini selalu membuat Seijuurou terhisap dalam lubang penasaran. Wajahnya selalu tampak datar. Orang bilang, mereka selalu penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Tetsuya, namun tidak dengan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Tetsuya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan. Kalau soal Tetsuya, pemikiran Seijuurou bisa lebih akurat dari data Momoi Satsuki, manajer kesayangan klub basket SMP Teikou yang mereka ikuti.

… Sebut saja kalau … Seijuurou tahu segalanya tentang Tetsuya ….

"Aomine-kun, mau ke mana?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ayal bertanya saat melihat Aomine Daiki beranjak meninggalkan gimnasium setelah mengambil catatan matematikanya yang terbawa oleh Satsuki.

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pendek itu, tidak terkecuali Seijuurou. Wajah Tetsuya masih datar. Sepasang manik biru lautnya menatap lurus ke arah cahayanya, Aomine Daiki.

Daiki menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya atau menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

Suasana di gimnasium menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya, Daiki membuka mulutnya, "Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan, Tetsu?"

Semua orang langsung menatap kaget Daiki. Walau entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan itu, mereka tetap tidak terbiasa mendengar Daiki membalas kata-kata Tetsuya dengan ucapan bernada dingin seperti itu.

Yang lain mungkin tidak sadar, namun Seijuurou sadar. Sejenak, Tetsuya tersentak akan kata-kata Daiki. Sebutlah Tetsuya kaget. Namun, setelah itu, Tetsuya kembali mempertahankan wajah datar nan tenangnya.

Lagi-lagi, hanya Seijuurou yang sadar. Tetsuya memancarkan kesenduan dari tatapannya.

Pandangan Tetsuya tak beralih dari punggung Daiki yang kembali menjauh karena si pemilik kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar gimnasium.

"Aominecchi kejam sekali, walau ia memang benar, sih. Mau bolos atau apa, itu bukan urusan Kurokocchi. Toh, mau Aominecchi latihan atau tidak, kita tetap akan menang."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Bukan karena kebenaran dari kata-kata sang model yang menjadi salah satu anggota reguler klub basket itu, Kise Ryouta. Tetapi, karena kata-kata Ryouta yang tampaknya sanggup membuat Tetsuya terdiam di tempatnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Tetsuya memegang bola basket di tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sekali lagi, hanya Seijuurou yang memerhatikan reaksi Tetsuya.

 **~XxX~**

" _Pasti kau berpikir bahwa dirimu tidak berguna, 'kan, Tetsuya?"_

 **~XxX~**

Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari klub basket dan menghilang untuk mencari Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman masa kecilnya yang dikalahkan dengan cara tidak terhormat oleh Generasi Keajaiban.

Seijuurou sudah memperhitungkan ini. Ah, tepatnya … ia sudah merencanakan semua ini ….

Seijuurou tidak peduli Tetsuya tetap bertahan di klub atau tidak? Jangan bercanda. Dipikir Seijuurou sebodoh itu sampai tidak memedulikan mutiara temuan kesayangannya?

Tetsuya bertahan di klub atau Tetsuya keluar dari klub. Tentu saja itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Jika Tetsuya bertahan di dalam klub, semua predator bisa saja menerkam dan menculik Tetsuya dari genggaman Seijuurou kapan pun. Memangnya Seijuurou rela? Seijuurou sudah lama menantikan saat ikatan di antara Tetsuya dan Daiki merenggang. Ia sangat yakin hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Lihat saja, pada kenyataannya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi ketika kemampuan Daiki terus meningkat dan membuatnya tidak lagi memerlukan operan bola dari Tetsuya.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada yang lainnya, walau hubungan Tetsuya dengan Generasi Keajaiban yang lain tidak separah hubunganya dengan Daiki, cahaya dari Si Pemuda Bayangan. Karena itulah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak memedulikan Tetsuya. Tujuannya? Membuat Tetsuya semakin berpikir bahwa keberadaannya di tim sama sekali tidak berguna, tidak dibutuhkan. Membuat Tetsuya berpikir ia hanyalah katalis yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam klub.

Namun, Seijuurou tahu, dedikasi Tetsuya pada olahraga kesayangannya tidaklah sedangkal yang Seijuurou perlukan untuk membuatnya keluar dari klub basket. Karena itu, Seijuurou perlu membuatnya … membenci basket ….

Caranya? Menggunakan teman masa kecilnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ya, Shigehiro, orang yang membuat Tetsuya berkecimpung lebih dalam ke dalam dunia basket. Orang yang bisa membuat Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang dilihat Seijuurou.

Buat saja Shigehiro membencinya. Ah, bukan. Paling tidak, buat Shigehiro tidak sanggup lagi berkomunikasi dengan Tetsuya. Dengan begitu, Tetsuya pasti akan sakit hati dan membenci basket.

Jujur saja, Si Absolut lebih takut harus kehilangan Tetsuya daripada menyakiti Si Pecinta _Vanilla Shake_ itu. Pengorbanan itu perlu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Lebih baik Tetsuya sakit mental seklian tetapi ia masih ada di jarak ikatan Seijuurou daripada Tetsuya sehat tetapi ia tersenyum bersama orang lain. Seijuurou jijik sendiri membayangkannya. Yang pantas mendapatkan Tetsuya hanya dirinya.

Semua hal ini sudah direncanakan Seijuurou, bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat menguasai tubuh tempatnya bersemayam sepenuhnya.

Si Absolut dalam tubuh itu tahu, Akashi Seijuurou yang asli tidak akan sudi melakukan hal yang membuat Kurokonya sedih. Akashi Seijuurou yang asli masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya, makanya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal sepicik itu hanya demi Kurokonya.

Namun, sayangnya, Akashi Seijuurou yang tercipta di dalam tubuh si pria berambut merah tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari ketertarikannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sejak awal, ia sadar, "mereka" tidak hanya tertarik pada kemampuan dan kemungkinan yang dimiliki Tetsuya.

Lucunya, Si Picik tidak memperhitungkan kalau ….

" _Kise kalah dalam pertandingan persahabatan dengan Seirin. Sangat memalukan …. Sebenarnya, yang paling tidak kusangka adalah bagaimana Kuroko akan mengambil pria sementah itu untuk menjadi cahayanya."_

… Kuroko kembali ke dunia basket dan mencari cahaya baru ….

Seijuurou tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada telepon genggam miliknya. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengepal erat.

Rencananya kacau.

Seharusnya ia langsung menemui Tetsuya setelah tahu pemuda itu berada di Seirin. Seharusnya ia bisa mencegah Tetsuya masuk ke dalam klub basket SMA Seirin dan mencari cahaya baru. Seharusnya ia menarik Tetsuya masuk ke Rakuzan saat hari kelulusan mereka, tidak peduli seberapa sulit hal itu dilakukan.

Ini salahnya karena lamban? Bukan. Ingat, Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah. Seijuurou yakin, Tetsuyalah yang menyimpang dari jalur rencananya. Tetsuyalah dengan ajaibnya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman rencana Seijuurou.

Hei, pemuda manis itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, loh. Ia adalah orang yang berhasil membuat pria keras seperti Akashi Seijuurou tertarik padanya sampai rela melakukan apa pun, sepicik apa pun itu. Tidak aneh kalau Tetsuya bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar ekspektasi Seijuurou, tidak peduli sehebat apa pun Seijuurou membaca tindakan dan pikirannya.

Seijuurou menyeringai sadis.

" _Halo, Akashi?"_

… Seijuurou harus mengalahkan Seirin …. Harus …. Tunggu, … harus? Ah, salah ….

 _Seirin pasti kukalahkan. Itu mutlak._

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambil Tetsuyanya. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan Tetsuya. Ia akan menghancurkan mereka dengan cara paling keji—tunggu ….

… Kenapa Seijuurou merasa cemas …?

 **~XxX~**

" _Bukan hanya aku, kau juga tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak semudah itu dikalahkan, bukan begitu? Kalau tentang itu tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, kita tidak akan bisa tenang-tenang saja."_

 **~XxX~**

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kuroko."

Akashi Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya tidak menyangka … ia bisa kembali muncul dan … bicara berdua dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ….

Di lapangan basket jalanan itu hanya ada mereka berdua—Akashi Seijuurou dan kuroko Tetsuya. Seharusnya, mereka tidak hanya berdua. Mereka seharusnya ada di sana bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain ditambah dengan cahaya baru Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga. Namun, tampaknya mereka terlalu bersemangat sampai datang terlalu cepat ke tempat perjanjian.

Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh, menatap Akashi Seijuurou yang ada bersamanya dengan tatapan datar yang sulit dibaca.

Walau ia bukan Si Picik yang _masih_ bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, Seijuurou tetap bisa membaca ekspresi Tetsuya.

 _Ah, ia bingung …._

Sempat terpikir bahwa Tetsuya yang sedang bingung itu manis sekali, namun Seijuurou yang masih menyangkal akan perasaannya barusaha mendepak pikiran itu jauh-jauh, menyugesti bahwa dirinya hanya salah berpikir.

"Maaf, kau bingung, ya?" Seijuurou bertanya sembil tertawa kecil. Tetsuya refleks menggeleng cepat, mengelak sepertinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya … tidak biasa …. Akashi-kun _yang itu_ tidak akan mungkin memberiku selamat … sampai dua kali …." Tetsuya masih tampak bingung. Namun, kali ini, ekspresinya tampak lebih rumit di mata Seijuurou.

Tangan Tetsuya memegang erat bola oranye bergaris hitam di tangannya. Sepasang manik biru lautnya seakan menerawang jauh ke tempat lain walau arah pandangnya menuju ke bola oranye yang terus-terusan erat dipegangannya.

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou merasa kecewa. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Seijuurou merasa sesak melihat ekspresi Tetsuya?

"Ah, maaf. Seharusnya aku berkata terima ka—"

"Kuroko, maaf."

Seijuurou memotong, membuat Tetsuya tercengang heran. Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Si Pemuda Bayangan.

"Aku—maksudku, aku yang lain—sempat berkali-kali melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit hati dan tersinggung. Aku … benar-benar minta maaf. Secara tidak langusng, aku juga bersalah, aku juga menyakitimu, karena orang yang menyakitimu adalah bagian dari diriku. Karena itu, sekali lagi …, aku meminta maaf …."

Seijuurou tidak ingin Tetsuya melihat ekspresi kecewanya. Ia sadar, wajahnya mengerut, seakan tidak terima akan sesuatu. Bolehkah ia berkata bahwa ia tidak terima Tetsuya sempat mengingat dirinya yang lain di saat mereka hanya berdua? Bagi Seijuurou, itu seakan Tetsuya mengharapkan diri Seijuurou yang lain masih akan muncul di hadapan si pemuda berambut biru es. Anggaplah Tetsuya seperti merindu pada pribadi itu.

Seijuurou tahu, permintaan maafnya sepertinya sia-sia. Sadar atau tidak, Pemuda Bayangan itu pasti mengharapkan permintaan maaf dari dirinya yang lain—walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi saat ini—bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kecewa jika dirimu seakan tidak diharapkan bukanlah hal yang aneh, tetapi … apa kecewa biasa rasanya sesesak ini …? Seijuurou tidak paham ….

"Itu … bukan salah Akashi-kun …. Akashi-kun yang ada di hadapanku ataupun Akashi-kun yang satunya …, keduanya hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk memenuhi keinginan ayah kalian …." Tetsuya berkata bijak.

Sepasang manik semerah darah Seijuurou membelalak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetsuya sendiri kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut—walau ada sedikit kepahitan di senyuman itu.

… Darimana Tetsuya tahu tentang hal itu…?

"Kuroko …, kau …."

Seijuurou ingin memastikan apa yang mebuatnya penasaran. Sayang, ucapan Seijuurou diinterupsi sebelum mencapai akhir.

"OI, KUROKOCCHI, AKASHICCHI—ADUH!"

"Berisik, Kise. Kami bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu."

"Dai-chan sendiri sejak tadi protes di kereta karena ingin cepat sampai!"

"Eeeh …? Serius …?"

"Hmph, tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil."

"Be-berisik, Satsuki, Midorima!"

"OI, KUROKO! KENAPA KAU MENGINGGALKANKU HANYA KARENA AKU TERLAMBAT 5 MENIT?!"

Mendengar suara-suara berisik yang mendadak muncul, Tetsuya langsung berlari pelan ke pinggir lapangan, menghampiri sumber suara-suara itu dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian. Seijuurou sendiri masih terdiam kaget di tempatnya.

… Darimana Tetsuya tahu soal keluarganya …? Soal tuntutan ayahnya …?

Jauh di dalam diri Seijuurou, satu sosok menyeringai tipis melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari sepasang manik rubi yang membelalak kaget.

 **~XxX~**

" _Kau memang menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya …."_

 **.**

 _Ketika seseorang sadar bahwa ia menaruh ketertarikan pada sosok yang kemungkinan tidak akan didapatkannya, ada satu hal yang mungkin sadar atau tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Ia akan mencari tahu soal sosok itu … agar dirinya merasa jarak di antara mereka tidaklah sejauh yang dibayangkan olehnya …. Ya, bagai bunga matahari yang terus berusaha menggapai matahari walau ia tahu itu mustahil …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _Girasole_ **(Italian)** : Bunga matahari

 **[Japanese]**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama lelaki yang lebih muda. Bisa juga untuk memanggil perempuan, biasanya untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

 _-cchi_ / _-chi_ : Kise Ryouta menambahkan panggilan ini di belakang nama orang yang diakuinya.

 _-chan_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama perempuan muda. Bisa juga untuk menunjukkan kesan imut entah untuk pemanggil atau yang dipanggil.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Untuk pemberitahuan, fanfiksi ini diikutkan dalam _AkaKuro INA 1st Give Away Event_.

Ada yang sadar kalau di akhir cerita Tetsuya sedang mengimplikasikan bahwa ia sadar dirinya selalu diamati Seijuurou? Di dialog terakhir, sebenarnya Tetsuya mau menyampaikan, "Kita sama, Akashi-kun. Tetapi juga berbeda. Kita tidak bisa bersama." Bingungin, ya? Anggaplah Tetsuya sadar diri akan posisi. Seijuurou adalah seorang tuan muda, sementara dirinya hanya rakyat jelaka, berjenis kelamin sama dengan Seijuurou pula. Tetsuya tahu ia hanya akan menghancurkan hidup Seijuurou kalau dirinya memaksa masuk lebih dalam hidup si tuan muda.

Sementara itu, di lain sisi, Akashi Seijuurou yang satunya juga sudah menduga kalau Tetsuya sebenarnya selama ini juga menyukai "mereka"—ehem, maksudnya, Seijuurou dan Seijuurou yang satunya. Seijuurou Si Absolut hanya tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya juga tahu sebegitu jauhnya tentang "mereka". Selain itu, tanpa sadar, Si Tuan Absolut ini juga merasa takut gagal kalau sesuatu sudah menyangkut Tetsuya. Lucu, karena nyatanya, Si Absolut mengaku selalu benar, 'kan?

Sementara Seijuurou yang asli? Dia pengamat, sama seperti Tetsuya. Hanya saja, kalau Tetsuya mengamati Seijuurou terlalu detail karena sadar akan perasaannya, Seijuurou yang asli mengamati Tetsuya secara alami atas dorongan perasaan "tersembunyi" dalam dirinya. Seijuurou yang asli juga sadar kepribadian yang satunya terobsesi akan Tetsuya, hanya saja ia sendiri masih menyangkal bahwa dirinya sendiri juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Intinya? Semua penguntit. #PLAK! *Maafkan sayaaaa ….*

Judulnya _Girasole_ yang berarti bunga matahari, karena bunga matahari terus mengikuti arah di mana matahari berada, 'kan? Terus memandang, berusaha mendekat, tetapi tidak bisa menggapai. Lalu, judul ini menggambarkan siapa? Itu kembali lagi ke imajinasi pembaca. Ahaha ….

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfiksi di atas. Apalagi soal _genre_ , saya agak bingung fanfiksi ini harus dimasukkan ke genre apa. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
